RWBY All-Stars 2: Maiden's Heritage
RWBY All-Stars 2: Maiden's Heritage is a videogame based on RWBY franchise created by Bandai Namco and produced by Rooster Teeth. The game is the sequel of RWBY All-Stars. Gameplay The gameplay as well as the game itself is similar to Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm and Jojo All-Stars Battle. Characters Team FVAF (Main Characters) *Flame Fall *Vector Shigetsu *A-Politan *Frederick Schnee Veterans *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Pyrrha Nikos *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Qrow Branwen *Velvet Scarlatina *Penny Polendina *Sky Lark *Neon Katt *Mercury Black *Roman Torchwick *Tyrian Callows *Raven Branwen *Cinder Fall *Chibi Ruby Rose Newcommers *Ozpin *Oscar Pine *Coco Adel *Sage Ayana *Adam Taurus *Emerald Sustrai *Neopolitan *Hazel Rainart DLC *Reese Chloris *Octavia Ember *Cardin Winchester *Chibi Penny Polendina *Rowan Trickster *Hunter X *Samantha Slayer Enemies * Grimm ** Beowolf ** Griffon ** Geist ** Nuckelavee * Sweet Cream NPCs *Taiyang Xiao Long *Bartholomew Oobleck *Peter Port *Glynda Goodwitch *Arthur Watts *Salem Modes Maiden's Heritage The real Story Mode of the game, this time it will be relating the events from Volume 1 to Volume 5 in a similar way to dividing the volumes in chapters while following Team FVAF in a Dragon Ball Xenoverse style. Story The Story Mode of the game, unlike the previous mode, this will not include Team FVAF and it will tell the story from Volumes 1 to 5 normally; the arcs are the following ones: *Volume 1 *The Legend of Ruby Rose *Volume 2 *The Mysterious Hunter X *Volume 3 *Volume 4 *Volume 5 *Samantha: Haven's Worst Nightmare Versus Make your own match by choosing your favourite characters and put them to fight. Training Prove to Ozpin that you're a great warrior by passing all of his challenges. Challenge Normal Challenges Beat all challenges by beating all characters that are divided in different categories. Salem's Fury Prove to Salem that you're the stronger by beating all Grimm and then, once defeated all of them, fight against her faction from Mercury Black to Cinder Fall. Online Play alongside other players from around the world. Character Art Gallery Main Characters File:Flame_Fall.png|Flame Fall Veterans Blazblue cross tag battle ruby rose render by digi thesaiyan-dbgkbni.png|Ruby Rose (Beginning) File:7c9eb4540a7310e0881e3b49fb4ce157.png|Ruby Rose Chibi Ruby Rose.png|Ruby Rose (Chibi) Weiss Schnee (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Weiss Schnee (Beginning) File:Weiss Schnee (RWBY Vol. 4 Outfit).png|Weiss Schnee 1518092351091.png|Blake Belladonna (Beginning) RWBY4-blake.png|Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long (Cross Tag Battle).png|Yang Xiao Long (Beginning) Vol 5 yang resize 50.png|Yang Xiao Long Jaune transparent.png|Jaune Arc Nora2.png|Nora Valkyrie (Beginning) File:Nora Valkyrie.png|Nora Valkyrie Ren2.png|Lie Ren (Beginning) B05f69277786beb49daae015345eb286.png|Lie Ren File:Sun Wukong-0.png|Sun Wukong Qrowrender.png|Qrow Branwen Pyrrha3.png|Pyrrha Nikos File:Neptune.png|Neptune Vasilias IMG 5054.png|Penny Polendina File:ProductionDiary2 03634.png|Velvet Scarlatina File:Sky Lark.png|Sky Lark File:Neonkattrender.png|Neon Katt Mercury-0.png|Mercury Black File:Roman-0.png|Roman Torchwick Tyrian RWBY.png|Tyrian Callows File:Tumblr p2bi535h6a1vlrabao1 400.png|Raven Branwen Cinder Fall.png|Cinder Fall (Beginning) Cinder Fall Artwork.png|Cinder Fall (Middle) File:Cinder Fall (Grimm Arm).png|Cinder Fall Newcommers File:Ozpin.png|Ozpin File:Oscar RWBY.png|Oscar Pine Mmd mods adam taurus by renzo senpai-d8sskrg.png|Adam Taurus File:Emerald Sustrai.png|Emerald Sustrai File:B05c9bcb66cd6219a576fd3c9032b394.png|Neopolitan Hazel (Dust Mode).png|Hazel Rainart DLCs File:Reese Chloris.png|Reese Chloris File:Octavia Ember.png|Octavia Ember File:Cardin.png|Cardin Winchester Chibi2 01 00042.png|Chibi Penny Polendina File:Rowan Trickster.png|Rowan Trickster File:Dr.Winston Wild (Grimm Armor)|Hunter X File:Samantha Slayer (Summer Maiden).png|Samantha Slayer NPCs File:Taiyang Vol 4.png|Taiyang Xiao Long File:Bartholomew Oobleck.png|Bartholomew Oobleck File:Peter Port.png|Peter Port File:5c7d21b272f5d9028c17ebed.png|Glynda Goodwitch File:Arthur Watts.png|Arthur Watts File:Salem_RWBY.png|Salem Story Mode Enemies Beowolf Revised Concept Art render.png|Grimm (Beowolf) File:Sweet Cream.png|Sweet Cream Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:RWBY Category:RWBY Chibi Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Sequel Category:"T" rated Category:T Rated Category:"T" Rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:Video games